Maacho
by tarrun97
Summary: A man goes on a killing spree to avenge his father's murder. Is that all there is to it?


**Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys. So, here you have it. The new story I had promised.**

 **This story is AU, where none of the characters will resemble the original. Their roles will be completely different.**

 **Now onto the story.**

FT_

 **October 2017, Magnolia, Fiore**

It was night time at Magnolia. An ambulance driver stopped at a hot dog stand and got off. He ordered a hot dog and waited for it to get ready. After it was done, the shopkeeper asked him to take care of the shop while he took a leak, to which he accepted. As he waited, a guy came up to him. He was in his mid-thirties, with orange hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me? My name is Gildarts. Can you take me to this place, please?", he requested him, showing him the address on a piece of paper.

The driver eyed him for a few seconds before answering, "I'm sorry. But Ambulances are not for people like you", he said bluntly.

Gildarts sighed, then asked him, "Then, what kind of people do you take?"

"People who are sick or struggling for their lives", he replied shrugging.

Gildarts sighed again before smirking mischievously, "Oh! You should have just said so!", he said before taking out a metal rod and smacking his head with it, knocking him out. He then lifted him with ease before taking him to a van, with a phoenix symbol in front. He put him in the back seat before getting into the front seat. The van took off towards its next target.

FT_

"How long will you take?", a man shouted at his wife. He was getting ready to go out somewhere, while his wife was making dinner.

"Just wait for a few more minutes will you?!", she shouted from the kitchen.

Frustrated, he left and started his scooter. Meanwhile, his wife came out from the kitchen, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She went out to check but she found nothing, but the scooter and his helmet lying on the ground. In the distance she could see a van moving away from her.

FT_

A man who was in his forties, yawned before going to the receptionist of the hospital.

"Hey Linda. It's late so I'm leaving. If anyone comes for admission, don't admit them without taking money alright?", he told her.

She nodded, "Yes, sir", as she glared at the retreating figure of the Doctor, "Greedy son of a bitch", she mumbled.

The doctor enters into the elevator and presses the Ground Floor button, as the door closes. At the ground floor, when the door opens, only his pant and shirt is lying on the floor, he is missing.

FT_

"When will you get me that diamond necklace that I have been begging you for?", whined a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. She was jogging on the road along side a man who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Soon, after my next surgery, when I get a hell lot of money", he said shrugging nonchalantly. Just then he got a phone call. "You continue, I'll join you", he said answering the call. She just rolled her eyes and continued to jog, while he stood there talking over the phone.

"Just tell him that after they have paid the 250,000 jewels, I'll perform the surgery", he said before hanging up. He then continued to jog in the now empty street. Just then Gildarts came jogging beside him. As the man turned to Gildarts, he did the same and said, "Hello! I'm your best friend", smirking devilishly.

Meanwhile, the woman was jogging ahead. Suddenly, she turned back looking for him. "Mike!", she called out. When she got no reply, she tried again. Just then, a van with a phoenix symbol on it went past her. She kept looking between the van and her back.

FT_

The next day, these four kidnapping incidents were all over the news. The report was that a doctor, a surgeon, an ambulance driver, and a peon, where kidnapped by a mysterious person. The police suspect that it could be the same person who has been killing doctors for the past six months.

At the Control Room, the police received an anonymous tip on the GPS location of the suspect. So, the Magnolia Police Department surrounded the location which happened to be an apartment.

Inside the apartment, a young man in his late twenties, turned on the music player. He had spiky pink hair and a very muscular body. Currently, he was doing push-ups with one hand.

Suddenly, the police broke open the door to his apartment and entered it. They pointed their guns at him, "FREEZE!", they yelled. He lifted his hands and put them behind his head. The police asked him to put on a shirt since he wasn't wearing one, and follow them. He did as he was told and let himself get arrested.

As he walked to the road, his neighbours started protesting against his arrest. Some people started fighting the police but then, "STOP!", his voice stopped everyone, as he let them take him away. Gildarts was comforting his mother, who was crying uncontrollably. He just gave her a soft smile and a wink and continued walking. Once he reached the police car, he just stood there for a minute, before turning around and looking at all the people. He gave a big grin and lifted his cuffed hands, crossing them, and waved. The people cheered and applauded as he got into the car and was taken away.

FT_

When the car stopped, he got off expecting to see a police station. But it wasn't a pollice station. It was an abandoned factory. He was dragged into the factory by a young officer who looked his age. He had orange hair tied into a tail at the back. He made him sit on the chair and cuffed him to the table. He then glared at him, trying to look strong but failing miserably.

"I'm Officer Jet. I hope you answer all the questions truthfully, because if you lie, I'll find out just by looking into your eyes.", he smirked.

The pink haired accused just sat there looking at the table, then suddenly he shook the cuffs hard, making a big noise startling Jet, who let out an unmanly shriek. The accused just laughed while Jet caught his breath. After he was okay, he glared daggers at him, "Why you-", he got interrupted by a female voice.

"Officer Jet. I've got it from here. Thank you."

The voice belonged to a young female around his age. She looked beautiful, with long scarlet hair tied into a bun and had brown eyes with a voluptuous figure. She sat down opposite him and looked at him in the eye.

"Should I really leave?", Jet whined, but one death glare from the redhead made him squeak and walk away in fright, but not without glaring at the pink haired accused, who just smirked back at him.

The redhead introduced herself, "I'm Detective Erza Scarlet of MPD, and you must be Dr. Natsu Dragneel?", she asked getting no response from him. She sighed and started speaking again.

"When I was handed over this case, I thought I was going to capture a criminal. But now, I have my own doubts. Are you really just a low class criminal? Are you a Terrorist?Are you a part of any terrorist organisation?", all these questions made Natsu smirk in amusement, and shake his head.

Erza just glared at him and asked him again, "Who. are. you?"

Natsu just smirked at her again, tapping his fingers against the table. Slowly his smirk vanished as he turned serious continuing to tap his fingers.

 **So, here is the first chapter of the new story. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Ba Bye!**


End file.
